The Final Sandwich
by UnstableUniverses
Summary: When the gang goes to investigate an abandoned theme park they run into an only colleague. But things go terribly wrong when this old colleague is not quite happy to see them. Rated M for torture and dark themes. Written for the Unstable Universes podcast.


The Mystery Machine rolled to a stop just outside the rusted iron fence surrounding a weather-battered ruins of the amusement park. Fred put the van in park and pulled out the key, exchanging a knowing glance with Daphne.

"Well, we made it, Good Time Fun Land." Fred said, trying to hide his shaking hands.

"The locals have been noticing that the rides will turn on in the middle of the night, even though no one has worked there in over a year," Velma explained. "But the Department of Energy said that the grid in this area hasn't been activated since the park closed."

"Zoinks, so we're dealing with, like, an electric ghost?" Shaggy shuddered at the thought and hugged his canine buddy even tighter.

The gang climbed out of the gaudy van and pushed open the gate with a deafening creak. Dilapidated ticket booths and a giant map of the park stood before them. They approached the faded board to inspect the layout.

"Let's split up and look for clues, gang," Fred directed, "Shaggy, you and Scooby will take the west path with the carnival games that leads to the food pavilion. Daphne, Velma, and I will take the east path with the rides. Deal?"

Shaggy and Scooby shook their heads vigorously but after a quick negotiation over Scooby Snacks, they were walking down the western path, munching on some dog treats, while their friends took the eastern path.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" yelped the shrill voice of Scrappy Doo, "I wish for the roller coaster to go again!"

With a wave of their wands, the broken-down Thrill-a-gator magically powered up once again. The music started to play loudly and the train of cars holding only one small puppy shot off again.

Scrappy waved his hands around as the car sped up a hill. At the peak, he looked down and saw the headlights of a familiar van shining at the entrance to Good Time Fun Land, his private park since he'd wished for it to be shut down just over a year ago.

"Oh look, friends!" Cosmo yelled over the rushing winds, strapped in next to Scrappy. "Should we go say hi?"

Scrappy's ears pulled back and he bared his teeth in a growl. "No, they're not my friends. Friends don't tell you you're going to the park but really they're taking you to the vet to get your balls lopped off. I'll show them."

"Show them what?" Cosmo laughed nervously, "Mercy? Kindness? A good time?"

With a dark twinkle in his eye Scrappy laughed back, "Oh, it'll be a good time, alright…"

Rats scrambled across the path ahead of them and wind whistled through the empty stalls. With each small noise, their heads whipped around to find the source.

Up ahead the ramshackle food pavilion stood with faded décor and shattered windows, but from within a light shone. The two investigators stopped and tried to peek through the doorway, but only saw empty food court booths with the light coming from deeper within.

"What do you think, Scoob? Electric ghost making a nice pasta dinner?" Shaggy asked through nervously chattering teeth.

Scooby paused for a second and sniffed the air before shaking his head, "Ruh-uh. Randwich!"

Shaggy led the way while Scooby followed. They stayed low to the ground, slipping from counter to counter, creeping ever closer.

They poked their heads up when they were as close as they dared get, and saw across the aisle was a deli counter with all of the lights on. They saw a small figure standing on a table in the back of the kitchen preparing a plethora of sandwich toppings.

"Maybe they aren't so bad after all, Scoob. That's gonna be a mighty sandwich. Why don't we go say hi and see if they'll offer us a taste?" Shaggy whispered, entranced by the impressive sandwich.

They stood and approached the deli booth. Shaggy reached forward and rang the bell on the counter.

"Like, hey, man! Those are some nice looking sandwich fixings you got… Would you mind sharing with me and my good pal here, Scooby Doo?" Shaggy called. He patted Scooby's head, but it felt different than usual, less fluffy and warm. Shaggy's eye shot down to see what he was patting, and rather than his friend, next to him sat a bright green dog with a floating crown.

"Wanda, I wish for Shaggy to be in chains!" Scrappy yelled, and with a poof of smoke, it was so. Shaggy was strapped to a chair in the back of the deli, wrapped in heavy pink chains, Scooby tied to his back.

In front of them on a table stood Scrappy Doo and a tableful of cheeses, and vegetables, all sliced thinly.

"Rappy?" Scooby guffawed in surprise, "Ret us out ro rake a randwich!"

"Oh no, Uncle," Scrappy chided, "You sit back and relax. I'll make the sandwich for you."

He began to pile the toppings onto a piece of bread. Cheddar, lettuce, tomato, onion, repeat. Over and over until the sandwich was nearly as tall as the puppy making it.

"Silly me, I forgot the meat!" Scrappy feigned surprise. "Cosmo, I wish from some Shaggy, thinly sliced."

In another poof of smoke, a green meat slicer appeared next to Scrappy. The motor whirred to life, ready to cut.

The pink chains roughly yanked Shaggy from the chair. He grabbed for anything to keep him away from the slicer, but there was no resisting the magical chains. They dragged him across the floor to the table. It wrapped itself around the leg of the table, trapping him there while one end snaked up his left arm.

Though he continued to resist, his stoner arm didn't have the muscle to resist these strong pink chains. It lifted his arm, and plunged the tips of his fingers into the spinning blade of the slicer.

Shaggy screamed like a little bitch, but went into shock before his brain could register the pain. He watched in sullen horror as slice after slice of his hand and arm were cut from his body and magically floated onto the sandwich.

Lightheadedness and the urge to vomit took over Shaggy's body, his arm was gone up to the elbow, but he could still feel his fingers twitching.

The slicer continued cutting until Scrappy finally exclaimed "Enough! The sandwich is perfect! Isn't that right, Uncle Scooby? Feeling hungry yet?"

The older dog struggled against his own chains, but it was as fruitless as Shaggy's resistance. He tried to turn his head away as the massive sandwich floated toward him. The pink chains of Wanda constricted tighter as they forced his neck back toward the horrifying hoagie.

"Cosmo, I wish for Uncle Scooby's mouth to be open and ready for the sandwich," Scrappy commanded.

"You got it, boss!" Cosmo said with terrifying glee. In a poof, he transformed himself into a giant green hammer. With a sick crunch, the hammer slammed into Scooby's jaw, and the muscles went slack, leaving his mouth agape.

The sandwich floated ever closer, and Scooby shut his eyes, unable to escape.

"I wonder what Shaggy and Scooby have found. It's taking them a while." Velma commented idly. She, Fred, and Daphne had done a full tour of the amusement park and found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oh, probably just found a sandwich in the food pavilion. I'm sure they'll be along soon," Daphne responded as she filed her nails.

"There they are now!" Fred shouted, pointing down the western path. "Shaggy is… riding Scooby?"

Shaggy was barely conscious from blood loss as Scooby dragged him down the path. His stomach churned, overly full of uncooked meat. The two collapsed by the gate, unable to finish the journey to the Mystery Machine.

The rest of the gang ran over, and gasped in horror when they saw the state of their tortured friends.

"Rospital… Raggy needs rospital."

THE END


End file.
